Womb Raider
Womb Raider is the 21st episode of the fourth season and the 87th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Phoebe's baby shows signs of her demonic powers, The Seer plots to steal the baby and gain the power bestowed upon the heir of The Source. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Jeff Meek as Dane *Tony Amendola as Dark Priest *Carel Struycken as The Tall Man *Aaron Lustig as Dr. Harris *Nicholas Cascone as Inspector Miles *Mike Pavone as Doctor *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Co-Stars *Cynthia Yoshikawa as Nurse *Matthew Kaminsky as EMT Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Tall Man Oral tradition tells of a giant whose body served as a portal to other dimensions. Because he was imprisoned centuries ago, nobody knows what this demon's name is or if he even exists. There's no known vanquish for him. The Source was so threatened by him, he condemned the giant to spend eternity in a cage. The Seer :An upper level :demon who has :been around for :thousands of :years. Because she :has the power to :see the future, she :is a top advisor to :the Source of all :Evil. In fact, she has served multiple Sources, choosing to :remain close to the ultimate power. She is a magical craftsman and :master at spells and tonics, but only kills when she has to. Spells The Power of Three Spell :The power of three will set us free :The power of three will set us free :The power of three will set us free To Call a Lost Witch :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. Vanishing Spell :Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen To Steal an Unborn Child : Let the little children come to me, : for the kingdom belongs to such as these, : give me strength, and give me might, : to steal a child in still of night. : Darkest forces, let it be, : Hear my plea, bring life to me Potions *It is mentioned that the Seer used her own blood in the prenatal tonic. *Paige brews a vanquishing potion for the Seer. *Piper makes a binding potion and tries to slip it to Phoebe. Powers *'Glistening:' Used by the Seer appears in the coronation room in the Underworld. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by the Source's Heir to set Phoebe's hair on fire. The Seer's hair also sets on fire when pregnant with the Source's Heir. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Source's Heir to electrocute the doctor. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the doctor. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb out of the attic and used by Leo to orb into the dining room. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige tele-orbs the safe door into her hands at the penthose. *'Transformation:' Used by the Source's Heir to change a piece of watermelon into raw meat. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Phoebe through the Source's Heir to throw fire in the Manor. *'Telekinesis:' Used by the Source's Heir to knock books and files off a shelf in the inspector's office and to send off the glass with the binding potion before Phoebe could drink it (it would bind his powers as well). *'Fireballs:' Used by the Source's Heir to make a fireball in Phoebe's hand. *'Fading:' Used by The Tall Man to appear in the Manor. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to try to kill The Tall Man. *'Swallowing:' Used by Tall Man to swallow a chair in the manor and Paige. *'Premonition:' Used by The Seer to send Phoebe a premonition. *'Advanced Fire Throwing:' Used by Phoebe through the Source's Heir to attack and kill The Tall Man. The Seer uses this to attack Dane and the cage after she transfers the Source's Heir to her. *'Flaming:' Used by Phoebe to flame out of the attic and to appear in the dungeon and by the Seer to flame in the coronation room, both while pregnant with the Source's Heir. *'Summoning:' Used by the Seer to summon the cage with Phoebe and Paige in it to the coronation room. Artifacts *'The Grimoire -' an evil counterpart to the Book of Shadows. The Grimoire is a large brown book with an unknown demonic symbol of an upside down pentagram and skull on the cover. The pages of the Grimoire are said to be blackened by its evil. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from its enemies or anything Good. *'The Seer's Cage - ' This magical cage is an indestructable metal cage forged by the Seer. It was designed so no magic could ever leave the cage, though magic could enter it. The cage was forged to imprison even the most powerful magical beings. Notes and Trivia *The spell of the Power of Three is used again. It was used the last time in "Be Careful What You Witch For". Paige casts it for the first time. *During this episode, the number of evil beings vanquished on the show passes the 200 mark. *More demons are vanquished in this episode than in any other - a total of 36. *This is one of four episodes in season 4 that Cole does not appear in. However, at the end of this episode, Cole's voice is heard. *This is the third time the Source is vanquished in season 4. The first was in Charmed and Dangerous, then in Long Live the Queen. The Source will be vanquished again in season 8's Desperate Housewitches. *Piper talks about Melinda, her daughter seen in Morality Bites. *The Seer is vanquished in this episode but will be seen again in the alternative reality of Centennial Charmed. *This is the second time someone was able to intentionally trigger one of Phoebe's premonitions; the first time, it was sent by Rex Buckland who formed a fake premonition to get Phoebe to be a witness against Prue for murder. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the hit video game series, and the subsequent films, "Tomb Raider". *Piper says "Maybe your baby would prefer listening to Ozzy!", referring to the rock star Ozzy Osbourne, of Black Sabbath, who became even more famous when his MTV reality show "The Osbournes" aired. Paige also talks about the show in "House Call". *Piper says "I'm gonna hit the Book of Shadows and figure out a way to control Chucky there". Chucky is the name of the doll possessed by the spirit of serial killer Charles Lee Ray in the "Child's Play" series of horror films. Glitches Continuity Errors *Piper mentions that babies don't use magic in the first trimester. But, in "That '70s Episode", unborn Phoebe gives Patty a premonition when she was barely pregnant. Gallery Episode Stills 04x21-Still.jpg 04x21-Still2.jpg 04x21-Still3.jpg Quotes :Piper: Let me get this straight, you guys summon me to a cage, where my powers don't work, so we could all die together?!! :Paige: Well, the plan has some flaws, admittedly. International Titles *'French:' Pouvoir absolu (Absolute Power) *'Czech:' Prokleté těhotenství (Cursed Pregnancy) *'Slovak:' Von z môjho lona'' (Get Out of My Womb)'' *'Italian:' Piccolo Diavolo (Little Devil) *'Russian:' Расхитительница утроб utrob'' (Womb Raider)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Tras la cigüeña (The Stork Comes) *'Spanish (Spain):' La invasión del útero (The Womb Invasion) *'Serbian:' Zlo seme (Evil Seed) *'German:' Die Brut des Bösen (The Brood of Evil) *'Hungarian: '''Méhrabló (''Womb Raider) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes